Field
The present invention relates to an adhesive film and a manufacturing method thereof, and a display device including the adhesive film.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, a flexible display device, including a flexible substrate that is lightweight and impact resistant, has been developed. The flexible display device can be bent or rolled to maximize portability and may be applied to various fields.
The flexible display device includes display elements formed on the flexible substrate. Examples of the display elements include an organic light emitting diode display element, a liquid crystal display element, and an electrophoretic display (EPD) element.
The display elements each may include a thin film transistor. Therefore, the flexible substrate may be subjected to several thin film processes, in order to form the flexible display device.
In addition, the flexible substrate that is subjected to the thin film process is sealed by an encapsulation substrate. The flexible substrate, the thin film transistor formed on the flexible substrate, and the encapsulation substrate constitute a display panel of the flexible display device.
However, when the flexible display device is bent, rolled, or folded, the display panel receives bending stress. If bending stress of more than a predetermined degree is applied to the display panel, damage such as cracking may occur in the thin film transistor or the light emitting element in the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does constitute prior art.